thermofandomcom-20200214-history
Ultron Postman
The Ultron Postman, also known as Postie (Pat Kelman), is an Ultronian postman. He appears from the Sunday's bathroom delivering messages and gadgets from Ultron. Bio Zero Tolerance The Ultron Postman first appears when he gives George the results for Ollie's exams on Ultron. Janet complains to George after Postie left, asking if he had to come through the bathroom as last time she was in the shower, he mistakingly assures her it was okay and he didn't mind. Pet Rescue George orders an Interspecies Interpreter off Superhero Monthly to talk to Ella and Stanley's Dog Biggles. Janet mistakenly believes it would be in vein because Biggles was only with them for an other week and by the time they got George's order, processed it and sent it, Biggles would have left. The Ultron Postie immediately arrives with the package, Janet is surprised even more when George complains he was a couple of seconds late, George noting to her that the post service has gone to pot since it was privatised. Mine's a Double After Hillary frames Thermoman by stealing a bike, Postie gave George a letter informing him that the Ultron Council has confiscated his powers for stealing. Tyler arrives because his imaginary radar system had picked up an alien presence, Tyler mistakes Postie for Dagaroth Despoiler of Planets. George then tells him it's the Ultron Postman, Tyler asks him if there is anything for him, Postie then gives him a bunch of junk mail, dissapointing Tyler. Taking the Credit When Ollie reveals that he used his powers to win for lottery for George, Postie arrives and gives George The Lord High Arbiter of Abuses of Power's calling card, who warns him he was in serious trouble for violating the law. The Postie is dissapointed when Janet informs him he wasn't getting a tip. The Consultant When Janet is trying to get George to notice she had done her hair for their wedding anniversary, which George doesn't know, Postie arrives with a letter informing George that the Ultron Council is concerned that it's superhero serivce is stagnating, therefore there will be a period of bluesky thinking, detailed systems revaluation and client focused service reorientation. George compliments Postie on his new bag and says his shoes are nice, and notes that he's lost a bit of weight and is wearing new aftershave, making Janet angry because he didn't notice her hair. The Family Way to be added How Green Was My Ollie When Ollie doesn't eat his greens, George orders some Ultronian Genetically Modified food which can taste like anything. Postie givse George a box of GM fruit and veg, which includes an unnaturally large Melon, which George corrects Janet, revealing it's actually a grape and makes the most amazing wine. Postie then delivers a mansize bottle of wine and says the Ultron GM Foods slogan with George, "No need to wait til you mutate, with Ultron GM Foods". Footloose When George loses almost all of his body in a game of Ultronian Poker, Postie comes to the flat to deliver the new "George Monday" body. My Kingdom For A Cat The Ultron Postman brings the Extractor so George can extract Ella and Stanley's Cat's essence. Arnie promptly takes it, causing Postie to say that a thank you would be nice. Superhero Costume Although he is a postman, the Ultron Postie has a superhero costume. He has a Silver helmet with a black visor with what appeared to be a badge and wings on top. Most of his costume is blue including his cap. He has a dark blue utility belt with silver pieces on it. The upper part part of his upper half iss orange with silver stripes underneath. Personality to be added Trivia *The Ultron Postman appeared in 11 episodes of the series from 2002-2006 (Series 3-Series 6). *He first appeared in series 3, episode 2, Zero Tolerance. *He is the only recurring guest character. Appearances *''Zero Tolerance'' *''Pet Rescue'' *''Mine's A Double'' *''Taking the Credit'' *''The Consultant'' *''The Family Way'' *''How Green Was My Ollie'' *''My Kingdom For A Cat'' *''Top of the Table'' *''Footloose'' Category:Characters Category:Ultronians